


Word Prompt: Unforeseen

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Wilford x Host [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markipler egos
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, Yandere, host - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: The Host's plans don't play out the way he wanted to, but he's ok with that.





	Word Prompt: Unforeseen

This was….. certainly unforeseen. Instead of Wilford being tied to the bed, the Host was. Host wasn’t sure how this happened, and he quite frankly, didn’t care. All he cared for was the fact Wilford didn’t appear to be in the room.

“The Host called out for his beloved, wanting to know he wasn’t abandoned. He wanted to know if all his fears had come true and if Wilford was filled with hatred towards him and therefor left the Host to die.” Host’s breath caught in his throat. Did Wilford really leave him here, tied up and left to die? “Tears began to run down his face and the Host was filled with despair at the thought of his lover leaving him to die.” Host began to choke on his tears, blood mixed with them.

“Aww Hosty, don’t cry! Wilford Warfstache is here now!” Host lifted his head towards the direction of Wilford’s voice.

“The Host shakily asks if his beloved is here to taunt him before truly leaving him to die.”

Wilford frowned and moved to sit next to Host on the bed he was tied to. “Of course not,” He said softly. He pulled a wet rag out of thin air and did his best to wipe the bloody tears off Host’s face. “I’d never leave someone as pretty as you. Though I don’t get what you mean by die. It’s all a joke!”

Host nodded along. “The Host nodded and said Yes, though his voice was still filled with grief. He assured his beloved that what he meant was a joke, knowing full well he didn’t understand the concept of death-” 

Wilford cut Host’s narration off with a boop to his nose. “Now none of that. You need sleep.” He set the now bloody rag aside and laid himself down next to Host. “Here, I’ll untie you so we can cuddle better.” With a snap of his fingers, the ropes holding Host’s writs to the headboard disappeared into confetti.

“Rubbing his wrists, the Host began to ask why his beloved had tied him up in the first place. His beloved ignored the question and pulled the Host closer to him.”

“Shhhh,” Wilford pressed a finger to Host’s lips. “Sleepy time.”

“The Host sighs and buries his face into his beloved’s chest. He supposed his questions could be answered later.” Wilford nodded.

“That’s right. Now sleep!”


End file.
